Moments
by tragicwhisper
Summary: a collection of moments are what define our lives. Here are some moments I, Blaine Anderson, find define my life, love, and soul.
1. Warmth

Warmth

Moments, just a few seconds, are what make life worth living at times. Seconds building, imprinting themselves on our mind, so that in the darkest times we just think back to those few shards of time and we smile. I grip the wheel tightly as we drive through the slow shower of leaves falling from the lines of trees on either side of the road. I watch him from the corner of my eye as he rambles on about something to do with the model choice for the cover of the November Vogue issue. I let my eyes drink in the sight of him, knowing that this year will be the last of us like this. Carefree, idiotically naïve while we talk of our future, making it sound far off instead of the short eight months come June. A smile comes to my face as I thought back to when I first met him. Beautiful, passionate, and strong – he was everything I needed and so much more than I thought I wanted.

I sneak peeks of him while he talks, watching how his hands raise up in frustration and his mouth curves when he speaks. I love him. I love him so much more then I even know how to express. I feel it start to build inside me. The raw, and oh so familiar ache, of just needing to hold him overtakes me. Not being able to take it anymore I pull over to the side of the road, and park infront of a random colonial style house. His blue eyes snap to mine, and his delicate eyebrows rise in a question

"Blaine?" His voice is soft and oh so calming. I turn off the car and let the keys fall in my lap. He watches my every move with a look of drama. I simply take his hand in both of mine, and run my thumbs along his smooth skin. I keep my gaze on his hand and inhale his sweet scent.

"Kurt…." I hear my voice weak from all the emotions I am holding in. "I love you…." I leave it at that not wanting to over complicate my expression of love with useless words. I feel his forehead against mine. We sit there like that for a moment, a shard of time, and I immortalize it in mind to keep with me always.

"I love you too…" His reply comes only seconds later, but it felt like hours. Our eyes meet and smiles form. I feel myself get brave under his obvious adoration.

"I am so glad I found you. Promise me that no matter what happens, even if we do not work out as a couple, you will always be in my life." I find myself pleading. He chuckles and I feel the vibrations course through my body.

"Oh Blaine…" His hand grazes my cheek. "You will always be in my life, I will never say goodbye."

"Promise?" I feel like a child, as I search his eyes for truth.

"Cross my heart and hope to wear Ed Hardy." He smiles.

"Kurt… " I start but he places a finger to my lips and shakes his head.

"Blaine… I will never say goodbye to you…. Remember only death can stop true love…"

I smile and look out the front windshield. "Can only delay it…" Kurt tilts his head as he looks at my confused.

"What?" He asks me.

I look at him, memorizing every fleck of blue and grey in those every changing eyes. "Death cannot stop true love; all it can do is delay it for a while." He pulls me into a kiss. I try to memorize everything, from the feel to the sensations it sends coursing through me.

"You are amazing Blaine Warbler." He pauses and there it was. The smile he only smiled for me. I lock into my memory, the picture of him smiling against the background of falling leaves. There was my moment. He opens his mouth and sighs, "Can we please go to the Lima Bean now… You need coffee." I take just one second longer to look at him. Then I pick up the keys from my lap. I put them in the ignition and cast him a loving look. "As you wish…" I say and start the car.

Moments…. Moments like these come back to me as I lay in bed alone counting the months till I graduate. I look at his picture and recall our conversation that ended an hour ago.

"Blaine… I just need some space…. It's just until June. It is not goodbye, but rather I'll see you later." Kurt said in a business like tone. I didn't even have the words to reply. I only grunted in agreement. A voice in the background called his name, a male voice, and with few words of encouragement and a see you later he was gone. I study his picture by the few beams of streetlight that flutter through my window. I feel myself begin to break, and tears start rolling down my cheeks.

"As you wish Kurt….. As you wish…."


	2. Determination

Determination

If moments define us, if they are to be looked back upon and told along with the words, "and this is when it all changed", then this moment was my moment of glory. _Glory…. _I scoffed at the timing of it all as Lady Gaga's Edge of Glory came on my ipod. I was at the edge of my glory, and I wasn't coming back till I got what I wanted. I shove my messenger bag into my locker and slam the door shut. The pounding of the intro seems to ignite my blood. I had to move.

"There ain't no reason you and I should be alone tonight. Tonight, yeah baby tonight, yeah baby!" I sing with abandon and turn to all of my shocked listeners in the hall. I begin strutting down the linoleum like it was a catwalk while snapping my fingers in beat with the song only I could hear. "I've got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight."

I notice Tina and Artie coming towards me surprise written all over they faces. I stop in front of them with a pop of my body and pointed right at Artie." I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong… tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby! Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight." Artie fans himself dramatically as Tina pretends to swoon. I wink at them and sprint off down the hall.

"It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous." I grab some random freshman who had on a bow tie, and make him run with me. "I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you." I stop at the flight of stairs and belt out the last part directly to the poor guy. "Where we can both fall far in love!" I drop his hand and act like I stumbled down the first few steps. He blushes and looking away shyly. I shoot him a wink, I feel good.

"I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm Hanging on a moment of truth!" I lose myself in the song for moment closing my eyes and balling my hands into fist. "Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you." I reach out for him, and his eyes go wide unsure of what to do. I just push into the powerful part of the chorus "I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge." I sneak a peek at the boy to find him staring at me with his mouth wide open. I walk up the steps and stand in front of him. I was flirting now, but damn who cares, it was my day. "I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you." I take his hand and kiss the back. "I'm on the edge with you..." He turns pale and looks like he was about to faint. A dapper looking boy that had followed us stood to his left. I unite their hands with a smile and run down to the second floor.

I land on the first floor of the school with the loud thud. The whole hall stops and looks at me. I smirk as I pop my collar and see my target. The football team chooses that time to turn a corner into my line of sight. This is gonna be fun. I stride up to them quickly and take them by surprise as I grab the big gulp cup right out of the Sean Carlon's hands. "Another shot before we kiss the other side Tonight yeah baby tonight yeah baby…" They just stand there in shock, as I mock toast them and take a swig of the slushie._Mmmm cherry! _I feel so bold and lite, like no one could touch me, no one could bring me down. "I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight… ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" I belt the words as I weave in between them, stopping in front of Greg Harmon. I pluck a pair of sunglasses off his head and put them on, while dancing and spinning. "Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames tonight, yeah baby! Tonight, yeah baby!"

Greg shoves me into the wall and I just laugh as two of his friends hold him back. I shrug and sing out my version. "It doesn't hurt 'cause everybody will know my name tonight! Alright!." I take of the shades and flung them to one of his lackeys. "Alright!" I push myself off the wall and continue my strut past them ignoring the insults, I can't hear them anyway with the blaring music ringing in my ears. I focus only on the song and walk toward my future.

"It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous." People part the halls for me, like the splitting of the Red Sea. I feel the swell in my chest building inside, this was it, my time. "I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you… Where we can both fall far in love."

I stop in my tracks and just sing out the chorus like this is the last time I will ever be granted the use of my voice. "I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment of truth, out on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on moment with you. " I can't control myself, I begin spinning and dancing against walls, lockers, even a cheerio." I spin her into me and then back out sending her stumbling into the arms of a chess team member. He never looked so happy, she was still dizzy, grasping onto him for support.

"I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge!" I drop to my knees and ground out the next few lines. "Im on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you, I'm on the edge with you!"

I stand to my feet and brush my dark jeans off. Everything moves in slow motion as I walk towards the door. I feel the sax solo in the song keeping my pulse high. Then I see her. She walks in head held high, bright colored robe like clothes blowing in the breeze from the open doors. She walks like she owned the place, but this is only her second time entering McKinley.

She pauses at the door to the auditorium and looks expertly at an empty space to her right. Then from out behind a wall he comes rushing forward, a stack of four binders in one hand and a coffee carrier in the other. He maneuvers his load to free his right hand. She taps her foot; he says something, probably to the effects of an apology and opens the door for her. She breezes in and that's when our eyes meet. I give him a heated look of indifference and do my best to walk like I was the sexist thing on earth. He visible swallows, as I come closer. His eyes sweep over me, I knew I had picked the right outfit when a blush begins to creep up his neck and his eyes darken to the color of the sea.

"heh." I smirk as I feel the song building to the final chorus. I stop two feet away from him and hold his gaze fiercely. "I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth, I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you." I jab my finger out at him and narrow my eyes. _Yes… that's right this is meant for you, only you, forever you._

"I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge." I close the small space between us, and feel his quickened breath on my face. That smell of coffee and cinnamon brings back a nostalgic clutch in my stomach. "I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you." I take his free hand from the handle and feel the door close with a rush of air. "I'm on the edge with you." My eyes plead to his for an answer, his just stare back with shock and yes, longing. I stand there for moment just relishing the fact that he still looks at me like that, and that I could still take away his breath with a single touch. The song had ended, and I remove my ear buds. The entire hall is just staring. I could feel their eyes on my back as I casually wrap up my cord and place it my pocket.

"… we better go in…" He stammers.

I simply nod, grabbing the handle and pulling the door open for him. "After you…"

"I … uh.. ok" He walks in and I follow him in to the darkness.

A single spotlight is lit casting a single yellow circle on the black matted stage flooring. She has already made herself comfortable in the viewing chair, and he stumbles down beside her. I made my way to the light, finding the obvious metaphor amusing. Down the aisle, up the stairs and finally to center stage where I belonged. _This is my moment! _I chant to myself. "glory" I whisper as I inhale and turn to face them.

"Ms. Carmen Tibideaux, Mr. Hummel, I am Blaine Andersen and I will be preforming the reprise of 'I'll Cover You' from the musical Rent for my audition piece for NYADA.

"Ambitious…" She comments.

"Determined..." I answer noticing Kurt just staring at me. "Determined to get everything I want." Kurt clears his throat and suddenly finds the floor the most interesting thing in the world.

"You may begin." He states sounding weak.

I look over to Brad and nod. _Now or never….. "_As you wish, Kurt" His head snaps up and I begin the song acapella.

_**Live in my house**_

My voice and only my voice, echoes off the walls, floors and chairs. It is hauntingly beautiful; it has to be, this is my defining moment.


End file.
